


back to school

by honeybeexx



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, I had to write this, it's late and I have school tomorrow, listen, this is me cheering myself on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeexx/pseuds/honeybeexx
Summary: I wrote a thing because school starts tomorrow and wasn't Christmas like two days ago????





	back to school

**Author's Note:**

> heeeey, if you haven't check it out yet, [youhave1newmessage](https://youhave1newmessage.tumblr.com/) is a blog that writes awesome text messages! Check them out! :)
> 
> *also the ending is s**t and please forgive me for it. It's late and I wrote this in like ten minutes ʕ ಡ ﹏ ಡ ʔ

He had been lying in bed trying to find the willpower to lift his body after his nap but with the room being so dark and the warm body of his dog curled up at his side, it was proving to be difficult. 

He could hear the TV in the living room on and his brow furrowed at that when he looked at the time. It was nearing midnight and the side of the bed that was usually occupied was cold.  
Lifting his tired body and rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, he kissed Tigger to rouse the dog from his sleep and placed him into his arms. 

Tigger rubbed his face into his bare shoulder, licking at the skin there until Yongguk kissed the crown of his head multiple times so that he would stop.

It was as he shuffled out of the bedroom, silently thanking the deities that the floor heater was on so that his feet didn’t have to bare a cold floor, that he noticed the head peeking over the sofa. 

“Why are you still awake?” 

His voice was low as he walked up behind her. She turned and looked up at him with tired eyes and large framed glasses and he couldn’t help but smile. One of the multiple blankets was over her head and the other one laid on her lap and made her appear as if the blankets were going to swallow her up.

“I had told myself I was going to bed after a movie but then Netflix played another one and you know I just couldn’t possibly say no to Breakfast at Tiffany’s.” 

He gave her a look, the one where his eyebrow lifted and the beginnings of a smile edged on his lips. It meant he knew there was more to what she was telling him and that he would wait until she told him. He made his way next to her and she watched as he gently placed Tigger in between her legs, the dog only moving to adjust himself before he closed his eyes.

His long fingers found their way through her hair and onto her neck. She grabbed onto them and squeezed them before interlocking her fingers with his.

“School starts tomorrow.” 

He hummed and watched the movie play on the reflection of her glasses. The apartment was quiet and the only thing that could be heard was the humming of the refrigerator and Audrey Hepburn’s character talking to Cat. She played with the frayed hole that was on his knee and waited in silence until she spoke again.

“I’m just a little nervous,” She shrugged and released his hand to thread her fingers in Tiggers curls, always so soft and well maintained. “It’s my last semester and the classes I’m taking aren’t exactly going to be easy.” 

Yongguk drew away the hand that was on his knee up to his lips and pressed them on the back of her hand. They were warm on his lips, the blankets and the hoodie she wore, the hoodie that was most definitely not hers for it was too big on her frame, surely were the cause of her warmth.

“You’re going to do great tomorrow. Try not to overthink it too much and take everything in stride,” He kissed the tips of her fingers, a large smile appearing on his face when he heard her chuckle, “I’ll be here when you get back and you can tell me all about your classes.”

She took her hand back only to brush away the sleep mussed hair away from his eyes before placing it against his cheek. 

“Want to finish the movie with me? And then we’ll go to bed?” 

With a peck on the lips as a promise and some shuffling of limbs around, they watched on as the party at Hollys began but just as Paul and Holly shared a kiss in the rain, the two on the couch had long ago fallen asleep.


End file.
